tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Taten001/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Vorwith Forlen VS Nelthro Kanir
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here in this Arena, man, mer, and beast from various canons go head to head, for the Community's favor and to prove their superior strength and skill! This week, you get to see two extremely ancient and powerful warlords and masters of magic use their great power to do battle with one another, using their strength, skill, and will. In the Blue Corner, we have... Vorwith Forlen! Born millenia ago, in the ancient Falmer city of Vranforoth, Vorwith raised himself on the blood of the innocent. Killing his entire family as a child, he then proceeded to ravage his entire town, earning him the title of Demon of Vranforoth. He was eventually caught. He nurtured his powers in prison for centuries, until he summoned Molag Bal. Vorwith demanded that Bal give him his own strain of vampirism. Bal obliged him, in exchange for a genocide. In an event that later became known as the Reaping of Sentinel, Vorwith killed over 400 people in less than 10 minutes. His power began to grow exponentially after this, as he discovered hidden libraries of Falmer knowledge. He is known for creating monstrous creatures of destruction via genetic manipulation. His powers range from complete control over the very molecules of a target to mighty soul-absorbing spells. After achieving nigh-omnipotence, he spends his time creating new monstrosities, absorbing Daedric Princes, and meddling in the affairs of anyone he pleases. Vorwith's prideful nature may have gotten him this far, but how will he fare against his equally nigh-omnipotent contestant? In the Yellow Corner, we have... Nelthro Kanir! Nelthro Kanir, also known as Ultima Nelthar, is the ruler of the mighty and renowned Nelthar Clan. Raised by the Prince of the Tides of Fate himself, Kanir was taught massive amounts of powerful magics, becoming stronger by the hour. He had himself a large family at a young age, and found himself a mortal enemy at a young age as well. The mighty battle between Nelthro and his mighty arch-enemy lasted a total of eight entire years, crossing the land and sea. Eventually, Nelthro discovered a mighty boon.....or a curse. He had the ability to erase anything in his path, if he chose. He eventually retired after many years of helping better the world, but returned in the fourth era to assist his descendants in the taking over of Skyrim, Morrowind and Hammerfell. He has god-like powers, and is nigh-omnipotent, and has very powerful abilites such as creating something from nothing. How will this mighty knower of all knowledge and power fare against the literal ruler of darkness, and consumer of gods? Let's find out. The polls have been closed! Here are the results Vorwith Forlen-6 Nelthro Kanir-4 A close match, but it looks like the mighty Vorwith has won this battle! Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler Rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles...(Stock images will do, if you can find one. If not, then various people around the wiki are sometimes available to create you a character in Morrowind/Oblivion/Skyrim or through other means, if you give them warning beforehand.) *Combatants can possess any ability, because it's the community vote that wins the battle. *Polls will be open for a week, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user, but a user's consent is required if their character is to participate. (Psychomantis108 is no longer doing these arenas, so it has been passed on to me and HumbleDaedricServant.) Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena